lpspopularfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Video Game Themes!
Hello, This may be a stupid page, but I though it would be fun to listen to some Video Game Music! ~Naomi <3 =Fanon Characters= Mario & Luigi Series Dream Team NaomiColeneAugustine.png|Naomi's is Adventure's End PerrySunray.jpg|Perry's is Never Let Up! Kat.jpg|Kat's is The Nightmare Road Cecylps.jpg|Cecy's is Scared Somnom Woods Addiewalk.jpg|Addie's is Try, Try Again Soleil Marviosa.png|Soleil's is Nightmare Lullaby Bowser's Inside Story NaomiColeneAugustine.png|Naomi's is In the Final(NES Remix) PerrySunray.jpg|Perry's is In the Final Kat.jpg|Kat's is Final Castle Cecylps.jpg|Cecy's is Have a Sweet Talk Addiewalk.jpg|Addie's is They're Pretty Tough, Should We be Careful!? Soleil Marviosa.png|Soleil's is The Giant Partners in Time NaomiColeneAugustine.png|Naomi's is Bowser Battle PerrySunray.jpg|Perry's is Dark Dungeons Kat.jpg|Kat's is Princess Shroob Battle Cecylps.jpg|Cecy's is Behind Yoshi Village Addiewalk.jpg|Addie's is Boss Battle Soleil Marviosa.png|Soleil's is Final Battle Superstar Saga NaomiColeneAugustine.png|Naomi's is Final Battle PerrySunray.jpg|Perry's is Popple Battle Kat.jpg|Kat's is Cackletta Battle Cecylps.jpg|Cecy's is Battle Addiewalk.jpg|Addie's is Boss Battle Soleil Marviosa.png|Soleil's is Super ’stach Smash Mega Man Mega Man 1 NaomiColeneAugustine.png|Naomi's is Bomb Man PerrySunray.jpg|Perry's is Cut Man Kat.jpg|Kat's is Elec Man Cecylps.jpg|Cecy's is Ice Man Addiewalk.jpg|Addie's is Fire Man Soleil Marviosa.png|Soleil's is Guts Man Mega Man 2 NaomiColeneAugustine.png|Naomi's is Metal Man PerrySunray.jpg|Perry's is Flash Man Kat.jpg|Kat's is Quick Man Cecylps.jpg|Cecy's is Wood Man Addiewalk.jpg|Addie's is Bubble Man Soleil Marviosa.png|Soleil's is Crash Man JamesCodney.png|James's is Air Man Colli.jpg|Len's is Heat Man Create Create your own game music! Or you can use others, it doesn't really matter. You can use the gallery thing I did. ChillyCookie5 Eclipse Girl 1 (NES) Title.png|Title is Mega Man 3 Title Theme Select.png|Stage Select is ??? Start.png|Stage Start is ??? NaomiA.png|Naomi's is Elec Man Perry.png|Perry's is Proto Man's Castle Stage Kat.png|Kat's is Snake Man Stage Cecy.png|Cecy's is Top Man Stage Addie.png|Addie's is Ring Man Stage Soleil.png|Soleil's is Shadow Man Stage Boss.png|Boss Theme is Rockman Claw Boss Boss.png|Dr. Hayes(Lol) Stage 1&2 is Stage 1 Boss.png|Dr. Hayes Stage 3&4 is Stage 2 Boss.png|Final Boss Theme is Unlimited Boss Battle Eclipse Girl 2 (SG) Title.png|Title is Rockman X Zero's Theme Title.png|Intro Stage is Rockman X Intro Stage Select.png|Stage Select is ??? Start.png|Stage Start is ??? NaomiA.png|Naomi's is ?? Perry.png|Perry's is Armored Armadillo Stage Kat.png|Kat's is Rockman 10 Boss Battle Cecy.png|Cecy's is Storm Eagle Stage Addie.png|Addie's is Rockman X Boss Theme Soleil.png|Soleil's is Rockman X2 Boss Theme Boss.png|Boss Theme is Rockman 5 Boss(Arranged) Boss.png|Dr. Hayes Stage 1 is Rockman & Forte Boss Battle(forsomeoddreason.com) Boss.png|Dr. Hayes Stage 2 is Wily Stage 2 Boss.png|Final Boss Theme is Rockman 6 Boss(Arranged Eclipse Girl 2 (NES) Title.png|Title is Rockman X Zero's Theme Title.png|Intro Stage is Rockman X Intro Stage Select.png|Stage Select is ??? Start.png|Stage Start is ??? NaomiA.png|Naomi's is ?? Perry.png|Perry's is Armored Armadillo Stage Kat.png|Kat's is Rockman 10 Boss Battle Cecy.png|Cecy's is Storm Eagle Stage Addie.png|Addie's is Rockman X Boss Theme Soleil.png|Soleil's is Rockman X2 Boss Theme Boss.png|Boss Theme is Rockman 5 Boss Battle Boss.png|Dr. Hayes Stage 1 is Rockman & Forte Boss Battle Boss.png|Dr. Hayes Stage 2 is Wily Stage 2 Boss.png|Final Boss Theme is Rockman 6 Boss Battle Popular Girl NES/SG/SNES (Clue) PGTitle.png|Listen at PGTitle.ogg Sonic the Hedgehog Series Modern Themes NaomiColeneAugustine.png|Naomi's is Solaris Phase 2 PerrySunray.jpg|Perry's is Open Your Heart Kat.jpg|Kat's is Knight of the Wind Cecylps.jpg|Cecy's is Sonic Boom Addiewalk.jpg|Addie's is Metal Harbor Soleil Marviosa.png|Soleil's is City Escape Classic Themes NaomiColeneAugustine.png|Naomi's is Final Boss PerrySunray.jpg|Perry's is Angel Island Zone Act 2 Kat.jpg|Kat's is Mystic Cave Zone Cecylps.jpg|Cecy's is Emerald Hill Zone Addiewalk.jpg|Addie's is Chemical Plant Zone Soleil Marviosa.png|Soleil's is Scrap Brain Zone Hexagon Super Hexagon (Share) NaomiColeneAugustine.png|Naomi's is Hexagonest PerrySunray.jpg|Perry's is Hexagon Kat.jpg|Kat's is Hyper Hexagonest Cecylps.jpg|Cecy's is Hexagon Addiewalk.jpg|Addie's is Hexagoner Soleil Marviosa.png|Soleil's is Hexagoner Open Hexagon NaomiColeneAugustine.png|Naomi's is Flattering Shape - Starship Showdown PerrySunray.jpg|Perry's is Second Dimension - Maze of Mayonnaise Kat.jpg|Kat's is Aperigon - Milky Ways Cecylps.jpg|Cecy's is Pointless - Jack Russel Addiewalk.jpg|Addie's is Golden Ratio - Captain Cool Soleil Marviosa.png|Soleil's is Baby Steps - Dr. Finkelfracken's Cure JamesCodney.png|James' is Incongruence - Flirt Flirt Oh It Hurts IrisEclipse.png|Iris' is Polyhedrug - Johnny Derp Fionna Ray Destinie.png|Fionna's is Euclidean Plane Crash - Steampunk Warlord Lps cat-5.jpg|Samantha's is Acceleradiant - Be Gone Mr. Gawne SarahSharpAugustine.png|Sarah's is Pi - Call Me Katla Hillary1.png|Hillary's is Commando/Labyrinth - Commando Steve Pokémon Themes NaomiAugustinePokemon.png|Naomi's is Xerneas/Yvetal Battle Themehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cFT_B06qKdk Xerneas/Yvetal Battle Theme PerrySunray.jpg|Perry's is Elite Four Battle Theme Kat.jpg|Kat's is X and Y Champion Theme Cecylps.jpg|Cecy's is Kanto Legendaries Addiewalk.jpg|Addie's is Boutique (WHY NOT XD) Soleil Marviosa.png|Soleil's is X and Y Wild Pokemon Legendary Themes NaomiAugustinePokemon.png|Naomi's is Uxie/Mesprit/Azelf Theme PerrySunray.jpg|Perry's is Legendary Pokemon Kat.jpg|Kat's is Xerneas/Yvetal Theme Cecylps.jpg|Cecy's is [] Addiewalk.jpg|Addie's is [] Soleil Marviosa.png|Soleil's is Dialga/Palkia Theme TOUHOU >:D NaomiAugustineOffical.jpg|Naomi's is Battlefield of the Flower Threshold PerrySunrayMakeOver.PNG|Purry's is Satori Maiden ~ 3rd Eye KatMeyers.jpg|Kat's is [] Cecylps.jpg|Cecy's is September Pumpkin Addiewalk.jpg|Addie's is [] Soleil Marviosa.png|Soleil's is [] ChillyMist.png|Chilly's is Shoutoku Legend ~ True Administrator MendiLarque.jpg|Mendi's is Wind God Girl Category:ChillyCookie5's Things